When Betty Made Her Move
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: What if Betty lends a helping hand to Jimmy from the earlier episodes to guide him to a right path? Will it a friendship bloomed between them? How far will Cindy take snap? Warning: AU
1. Prologue

When Betty Made Her Move

Prologue

Betty's POV

I couldn't tolerate bullying when I come to Miss Fowl's class, especially when it comes from Cindy and Libby. They used pranks on Jimmy Neutron for no reason and Miss Fowl isn't doing anything about it. I loved how he used his talents to show off his skills except none appreciated his skills. Cindy is a problem since she's willing to go far into abuse him just because he's the "new" genius. She was except she doesn't seem to enjoy his attention, but willing to tear him down like nothing.

The only problem is that Jimmy rely too much on his invention and he needed to try to stay clear of it. I don't see Jimmy as a crush, but I see him in a troubling situation. I didn't want to interfere except I had no choice since he needed just a push. It wasn't a fair advantage for Cindy to mock him except the girls versus boys gave a poor advantage. Cindy hasn't faced the challenge other than me since I'm even with her, but I am not showing off… I am not a show off like Cindy except I am humble in other words.

I am not a flutter like Nick except I tried to stay clear of trouble as possible, but I couldn't stand it. After Jimmy won last place and I feared that his intention will bring him physical harm. I couldn't see his face a heavier humiliation, but it's true that he's a hero after all. He won't admit his fault from what he caused, but Cindy takes advantage to try to get him in trouble.

"I cannot believe this," Jimmy said.

"Jimmy," I hesitated.

"Betty, what are you doing here?"

"I know that you are upset about the loss to Cindy, but there's a question that I needed to ask you," I said to him, "Are you going to use an invention to cheat?"

"What?" Jimmy surprised.

This is the first time that I pointed it out to him since I heard from Mrs. Neutron scolds at him to pick up his pants and I wasn't aware about what happen until Nick told me. He didn't put any effort to do his chores around the house and started to become lazy.

"Jimmy, I…"

I hesitated to choose my words wisely except I tried to ignore Cindy bragging herself away.

"I loved the idea involving the invention except the consequence is that," I replied, "That thing went haywire, but I will help you out with the invention since it's still worth for those who are unable to do so…"

"Really?"

Jimmy's eyes widened.

"Yes," I answered, "I willing to do anything to help you with your intention except I know you are better than that. Please don't abuse your invention for your own selfish deeds, but put them to good use."

I thought I hurt him very badly when it gave him a sense of reality since I'm tired his parents thinks that he's a genius. There's a flaw since he willing to advance his mind with curiosity except he's not advancing his physical. The school isn't helping anyone get better at what they are lacking, but how the teachers helped them improved. The principal praised him for passing the SAT score while not giving the others encouragement. I could understand on what Jimmy has to go through from middle school and those jerks aren't doing anything about it.

"…"

"Jimmy…"

"You are right," he said to me, "my intention was to beat Cindy in her game with my invention and I…"

"I could help you out," I replied, "As long as you promised me to not use your invention to get attention or doing this for this childish things. I know that you are better than that, but don't allow taunts or bullying get the better of you… If anything goes wrong, then the consequences will be you…"

"Wow Betty," Jimmy replied, surprise, "That's a lot to say, but nobody stopped me before except…"

I put my hand on his shoulder to give him encouragement, but I made his day after all. It's ironic when I don't see him as a boyfriend in the future, but someone needed to look out for him as a Big Sister. This is not bad for once when he smiled for the first time.

"So, how are we going to do that?"

"We are going to start after school is over," I replied.

"What the heck is she doing here?"

I frowned when I heard Cindy when she prepared to mock Jimmy with the first place ribbon.

"Are you going to rub it in front of Jimmy's face to make him look bad?" I asked, "It's wise to back off…"

Jimmy and I ended up leaving the field, but I promised that I willing to help him out in the lab and helped him to improve him more. He needed for confidence to beat Cindy at her own game except he needed to improve something more. Instead of relying on his invention, this is the first step except I willing to go as far to help a friend in need.

 _TBC_

* * *

 _I don't know why I am doing a Jimmy Neutron fanfiction, but I used to love the show when I was actually in middle school. I ended up question about the morals of what the show attracted, but it's the same Johnny Test. It had a different prospective, but it doesn't mean that I enjoyed Cindy and Jimmy as a couple._

 _It doesn't feel right when you have a bully belittling and humiliated Jimmy on the day to day basis just because he stole her title. That wasn't a bit right in other words except it was little kids. Even though, it's ironic that there's no question of who was Jimmy's grandfather…_

 _I feel like doing an AU version of the Jimmy Neutron's show on "What if" Betty made her move early in Jimmy Neutron's life. I like Betty better than Jimmy Neutron for an odd reason, since she doesn't bullied Jimmy except she gives him encouragement. I wished they paired her with Jimmy Neutron, even if there's an age difference between them. I'm glad that she acknowledged Jimmy as a friend unlike Cindy and Libby._

 _Sadly, I wished that there were more episodes since she's the opposite to Cindy, but I don't own the characters since they owned by Nickoleon._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jimmy's POV

This was quite odd twist when I thought about what Betty says about the first invention after I saved the town. Sadly, I questioned I did it for selfish intention or not since we returned home and returned to our normal life. I assumed that it was my fault for having our parents kidnapped by our parents, but they were going to be sacrificed to the monster. I had this bad feeling that I will not hear the last of them, but I am not spending time in the lab anymore.

I took Betty's advice by heart to get active instead of being stuck in the lab. I wanted to use my invention to beat Cindy and mocked her except I ended up hurting myself at the end. I didn't turn to my father's advice since he ended up making me feel low except I needed to not questioned about my genetics. I wanted to go far in proving on what I have been lacking of and rubbed it in front of Cindy.

Sadly, I questioned on why Cindy continued to abuse me on the day-to-day basis, is it because she was originally a genius before I moved in? It doesn't matter when Betty and I promised to train in the park. Goddard accompanied as I gather on what I needed before I began my "date" or "training" with Betty. I tried to become confident, but Cindy and Libby tried different ways in making me miserable for the past three days.

Betty warned me that I should act mature unlike Cindy since she's nothing more than trouble. I agreed with her as she's willing to go far into telling Mrs. Vortex and my parents about what's going on. I knew the pranks are a bit childish in my opinion, but I wanted to even the score. I find it a bit childish and selfish that Cindy wanted to humiliated me except I wasn't the greatest challenge. I wanted to question on why I continued to get humiliated, but it's something else.

"Jimmy, I volunteered to talk to Miss Fowl about the incidents and she needed to step-up her authorities in the class," Betty added, "You shouldn't also educate them as well since Miss Fowl's job to educate…"

I agreed with her perfectly, but I felt guilty for being a show-off from the past.

"Hello Nerd-Tron…"

I grumbled.

"Cindy, if you have anything else to say to insult him," Betty's voice said, "I will like it if you leave…"

"What gives you the right to say that?"

"Well, if I am not mistaken, you aren't any encouraging except you and Libby enjoyed belittled him on the day-to-day basis. If it is a self-esteem if that's the problem…"

I smiled to see Cindy's reaction in surprise, but gave Betty the glare. I wondered where was Libby at the time, but it seemed that it's quite odd to see her reaction.

"Excuse me…"

 _Cindy's POV_

Betty gave me the glare when she showed up with the gym bag in hands, but I couldn't tolerate anyone get in my way between Jimmy and me. This may be a victory for Jimmy except I will not tolerate her interfering. What do I go against him? He took my title after he moved in, but I'm not making him ruin the moment. I'm willing to make his life a living hell except why do I have a feeling that I got jealous.

"You didn't hear me for the first time, except you enjoyed taking advantage of him on the day-to-day basis," she said, "Is it because your title took away or you enjoyed making his life miserable? If you are going to mock him…"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I will like if you stayed away from Jimmy and I since your intention are meaningless," she replied, "We are still in middle school and you are acting like a complete bully to him… I doubted that any university and college will accept you if you keep this up… I will not tolerate your pranks…"

I backed away from Betty when she looked down at me coldly.

"Are you saying that I am a bully?" I asked.

"Are you assuming that you aren't one of them?" she added.

I wanted to defend myself, except there was no available when I began to become afraid of her. This was very bold words coming from the Popular Girl, but she isn't a show-off like me. She shows a high-level intelligent than Jimmy and I combined, but I didn't like her for a great reason. She is attractive except she stayed at the back of the classroom and she…

"There are different types of bully and you've fitted into this category just to get the attention from everyone… You showed off your talent each class and proved that you are far better than Cindy. I know you and Jimmy are perfect with your talents except you are too prideful and selfish… While Jimmy doing something more educational than you expect nobody will take things for granted."

"I got to go!" I left.

"Thanks Betty…"

"Cindy needed to seriously face the fact that the childish needs to end since it will be on her record…"

"Wow, you…"

"As I'm here… We start the training to improve physical…"

I couldn't believe someone willing to train Jimmy to even the match, but I wanted to humiliated him. I didn't enjoy the new changes around here, but my pranks aren't helping me to humiliated Jimmy. Nobody took it as a joke anymore except Libby kept a distance from me a few days ago. I don't enjoy the change when Nick and the others kept a distance, but respected Jimmy because he's hanging out with Betty. It's not right in my hearts when everyone doesn't seem to take it as a joke. I was expecting Jimmy to demand a rematch, but he didn't. I mocked him on his defeat and nobody wants anything with him being a loser anymore.

It's worst when I got detention for a prank, but Betty got the nerve inform Miss Fowl. Miss Fowl wasn't the same teacher that I enjoyed as a teacher, but she developed something that a normal teacher would. She's willing to side with Jimmy over me, but gave nothing more than work. It wasn't the same anymore when everyone should blame it on Jimmy except nobody did. It was a different prospective that I wasn't happy about it, but I hoped I was able to transfer to a new school. Even though, I blamed Betty for change within our classroom and I hoped it isn't affected me.

Thanks to her, Libby and I couldn't hang out with each other or get into the schemes against Jimmy. I tried to go over Libby's place, but I met Libby's mother and I assumed Betty told her about what's going on. Libby's mother questioned on what's wrong with me on bullying against Jimmy, but acted innocent. It doesn't matter when my reputation sunk down when my mother tried to clear things out.

Libby's mother told my mother and I that she wanted me to stay clear with Libby at all cost. It's just a simple prank when everything went downhill. I needed Libby by my side since she's the only girl who could hang out with me, but could it be worse?

My parents planned to move out of Retro City into a new town, but I refused to move out due the harsh environment. Everything went down thanks to Betty, but I hated her for what she caused a downfall. She helped Jimmy Neutron off the ground from a defeat, but it was fine. I questioned if I am being a bully, but I shook my head as I doubted it.

"Stupid Betty," I murmured.

I departed the park when things don't go my ways, but how am I going to get things back to normal? How?

I chuckled, "It will not last long."

I knew this wasn't over since everything will turn back to normal and I knew Jimmy was going invent something to cause disaster…

"What do I need to worry about?" I thought, "Things will return back to normal…"

Betty's POV

If I am forced to go this far into telling what was the problem and I will address the issue. It is not for me except it was for Jimmy's sake, but it was for others. If I forced to address the issues and I will point it out without any trouble. I don't seem to care if they referred themselves as stupid or tried to alienate themselves in different categories. We still have to learn to overcome the obstacles, but it's ourselves whose holding us back.

If I have encouraged others to study and I will have to do so. Cindy failed to live up the class expectation due to her abusive nature against Jimmy. I think it was wise to step up to encourage others that stereotypes aren't getting anywhere.

It is ourselves who is holding us back, but I knew Cindy will not like it. It is actually for the better since I am beginning to become annoyed by her tactics.

"Why haven't I step up to the plate before or was it?"

" _Oh my God, what did you two did to Johnny?"_

" _Please understand…"_

" _I don't care what your excuses are, Mary! You know better than to agree on what Susan's intention."_

" _It is not a big deal…"_

" _Johnny, it is a big deal about what your sisters are doing right now… It is sick and wrong…"_

I frowned when I remembered the incident between my cousins and I. This incident almost killed my cousin Johnny and I warned them time and time about the illegal experimentation on human.

" _Do you value your brother's life?"_

Jimmy and I exercised together under a tree, but I questioned if I should tell him the truth. I knew my cousins and Aunt are coming over to Retroville very soon after the divorce finalized.

Maybe there is still hope to convince Mary and Johnny break out their habits. I don't seem to care Susan tried to kill her brother except it's just wrong. I don't want to see Susan and Uncle Hugh Test ever again since they aren't greatest influence for Johnny.

Jimmy, Sheen, Carl and Johnny will get along between each other, but it will have to wait. I needed to address issues involving Sheen and Carl. They are the influence except there's always one issue alone. I will have to wait and see.

TBC

* * *

I don't own any characters from Nickoleon or Cartoon Network, but I hoped everyone enjoyed the latest chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mrs. Neutron's POV

While Jimmy was out in the park, Carl's parents arrived on our doorstep with a lawyer except I felt karma was coming back. We have the right away to punish Neutron, but he ran away for no reason. We have a reason to punish him for sending his friend flying and he could have been hurt. We didn't raise Jimmy to be like this, but he assumed that we are bad. Sadly, it's our fault for raising him spoil in my mind except…

Hugh and I knew this day was going to come when Carl's parents hired a lawyer, but I noticed that they were backing up.

"If you see your son," Carl's mom said calmly, "Please tell him to stay away from our son since I don't want any harm for Carl's sake…"

"Yes, Betty and Jimmy came by last week," Carl's Dad added, "Jimmy confessed on a shocking revelation, but I thought he was a good kid. I couldn't say that I forgive him for once, but what happened if Carl didn't make it on time?"

"We understood, but we are willing to take responsibility," I said.

"Well, you should have taken responsibility for this wasn't the first time that happen," Carl's mom scolded, "You needed to act more cautiously since I don't care if he's gifted or not, but there are rules for God's sake…"

"Let's be lucky that our son didn't end up in an early grave," Carl's Dad added.

We got the chill down our spine after Jimmy ran away when we did something right. Jimmy assumed that we are against him as he ran away, but we tried to get him back. He refused to listen to us, but it was a foolish mistake. Cindy didn't confront Jimmy about it except I'm glad that Betty guided Jimmy in the right path. He wasn't going inside of the lab anymore to experiment except I'm glad what he became. There's consequences of these incidents and he confessed everything else.

"Did your son get hurts?"

"He was alright when he landed on the ground except we rushed him into the hospital, but we weren't aware that he was injured," Carl's Mom added, "I'm ashamed that I didn't realized this before…"

"I know, but we will do whatever it takes to make it up for it…"

"Judy, you can't make it up for our son got killed, but I wished we could stay and chat… This boy needed to punish and accept responsibility for his actions…"

"We tried grounding him and send him into his room except…"

"May I have a suggestion?" their lawyer said.

We looked at the lawyer as he flicked his glasses and he said, "it's wise for him to work to pay for the damage that he caused to the town since everyone saw him as a kind kid. Sadly, it's not always that true when the controversial incidents tied to your son. I wouldn't grant Carl's safety… One girl told me that he's nothing more than trouble…"

We flinched.

"Are you referring to Cindy Vortex?" I added.

There's no good in this girl bullied my son except she's willing to add more to the table.

"Carl have a bad thing to say to her, but he mentioned that she's willing to blackmail him or beyond worse," Carl's mom said.

"She happened to be a witness to the incident, but she didn't come forward from the past," the lawyer added, "She confessed that Jimmy used his pranks on her while she's the one who started the mess…"

"…"

We didn't say a word when Jimmy could be troublesome except he's a great kid. We reminded that Mrs. Vortex complained about his pranks between his daughter and him, but I feared that we force to move back.

"It's pure luck that he was able to confess everything and adorn from his sins while the girl tried to make things up as she goes… It's ironic that you aren't aware that he's going to work to pay the damage…"

Our eyes widened.

"Really?" Hugh said.

"Yes, he's willing to adorn from his sins by making it up to us," Carl's mother said, "I'm glad about this, but Carl had to…"

"Well, we needed to have a sudden decision involving Carl moving out for his own safety, but keep his distance from your son," the lawyer said, "They will not move out, but he needed to go into a different for place until then…"

The lawyer took out the contract from his suitcase and placed it before us.

"To avoid any contact between Carl and Jimmy, we needed to agree on one thing," he said, "If he tries to go break the restraining order, he will force to pay the consequences dearly…"

"We know that he will try to find loopholes, but needed to take precaution about his fate," Carl's mother said coldly, "If he tried to go near my son or find him. His future will take a terrible turn…"

"How long did you plan it?"

"After Jimmy confessed his wrongdoings," Carl's father said.

"Then we needed to take action before he sent our son into the hospital…"

"I doubted that he will send your son into the hospital since he had Betty…"

"…"

"Are you going overboard?" Hugh said, "After Jimmy confessed his wrongdoings, you willing to go dramatic measure into filing a restraining order against him?"

"Yes," Carl's parents said.

Hugh and I knew that they were going overboard from what happened to Carl except we hesitated to… Oh, what's this world coming to? They had the right away to file a restraining order without us knowing about it except their expressions remained cold and distrust. It's quite odd that Carl isn't hanging out with Jimmy anymore and things began to change when Betty came into Jimmy's life unlike Cindy.

We warned Jimmy about the consequences involving his adventures and actions, but we didn't expect this could go deeper. I hesitated to sign the restraining order, but was this bad?

"Was it this bad?"

"Yes, you refused to come straight to us from what happen since Carl went missing for two days," Carl's mom deadpanned, "You knew our conditions and you knew that I get worried sick, but you didn't tell us one thing. You go out to look for Jimmy, but you didn't look for Carl… It's ironic when Jimmy was the last one to tell us, but it was other witnesses… Do you have any idea?"

"…"

It's true when Jimmy ran away, we went after him except we disregarded Carl. We have forgotten to inform about what happened to Carl for his parents, but we were concerned more about Jimmy over Carl.

"I'm glad that Jimmy faced us and it's ironic when how Cindy wanted the attention as she tried…"

"…"

"Well, we disregarded it, but decided to do what's right?"

"No, tell me something about what this Vortex was trying to do…"

Carl's parents and a lawyer looked at each other.

"Well, I knew she's not the greatest influence since I know that she was "Genius" before you moved into the neighborhood. Carl told me that Cindy wasn't appearing innocent after she harassed Jimmy to make his life miserable with Libby. Carl told us from what he had to deal with too, but she tried to assume that she's Carl's friend."

"Except she isn't," the lawyer deadpanned, "When she trying to get attention, but willing would do this to humiliated him. I am not the type of lawyer who should be taken lightly since I forced to deal with cases related to this situation. Everything else was no problem, but I gave her an advice to leave or else…"

I nodded.

"Your son apologized to Carl and he forgave us, but I had to say that Betty pointed out the flaws. He's able to adorn from his mistakes, but he's willing to make things right…"

"Not to mention, he created the first product for seniors and disabled," Carl's Dad said as he smiled, "The pants incident did a heavier toll on everyone except he improved…"

"Sadly, we needed to take precaution about this," Carl's mom said seriously, "Will you please sign?"

We agreed to sign the restraining order and they left peacefully. We looked at each other in concerning about Jimmy, but this is the first time that they filed a restraining order. Jimmy did the wise thing except he's willing to go far with his invention, but I questioned if he should be known about it.

Things had been going straight, but he isn't in the lab anymore except he's going out more often. I had regretted when I wished he was just a normal boy, except I saw the light now. It's quite odd on how he refused to say that he's being bullied except something tells me that he wouldn't like the news.

"Mom."

We turned to see Jimmy and Betty coming out of the kitchen except we didn't see him upset before.

"Was it true?" Jimmy said shaken, "Carl moved away…"

"Yes, but it's not going to be forever," Hugh added.

"No, but Carl's parents made a validated point from these incidents, but I think it's safe for him to stay away from you…"

"I understand, but I knew what you were trying to do after I sent Carl flying without consequences," Jimmy said saddened, "I regretted "using" Carl…"

"There's a question, why haven't Cindy came to confront you about it?"

Jimmy hesitated to say a word except he ran up into his room and slammed the door shut. Betty shook her head when she apologized before she left the house.

We wanted to get to the bottom of this from why Cindy harasses our son for no reason, but I think Jimmy wouldn't say it. What about his teacher?

TBC


End file.
